


【圈套｜飛唐】日常：吵架

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: *有《是非》的小非&優優串串場*雖然是吵架，但絕對HE





	【圈套｜飛唐】日常：吵架

作為一對彼此都成熟理性，又共同走過那麼多風風雨雨，最終好不容易才成為合法配偶的伴侶，唐毅和孟少飛很少吵架，偶爾有點齟齬，也大多都能平靜的溝通，兩人各退一步，也就和好了；或者睡覺前躺在一起，互相道歉，好好說出生氣的緣由，接著摟在一起香夢沉酣，隔天又能秀恩愛；再不然來個親密的床間交流活動，也都會在筋疲力盡的隔天早上，在唐毅精心準備、端到床邊的早餐約會中言歸於好；像這樣大吵一架後冷戰分居好幾天，這倒是第一次。  
事情起因其實是兩人一直都存在的問題。孟少飛的工作性質，有時候連他自己都很難掌握時間，唐毅還在服刑期間，由於相處時間少，孟少飛再怎麼樣也會準時探視。後來唐毅出獄了，行天盟和世海集團還在整合階段，唐毅自己都忙的腳不沾地，無暇其他。再後來兩人結婚，唐毅的工作漸入正軌，慢慢朝向朝九晚五的上班族規律生活，但是孟少飛卻在升職為隊長後更加忙碌。  
偵三隊又接到一個大案子，是跨國的走私集團，孟少飛蹲點七、八日，好不容易輪休回家，早早跟唐毅聯繫好，等推開家門時，唐毅正把湯鍋端到桌上  
「我回來了！」  
「好久不見啊孟警官！」唐毅帶點無奈的語氣  
「好不容易輪休，餓死我了！」孟少飛換了衣服坐到餐桌邊  
「快吃吧！今天是烤蘆筍雞腿肉、蘑菇花椰菜配虱目魚蛤蜊湯。」  
「哦哦哦看起來好好吃！」孟少飛也不客氣，抓起筷子就開始狼吞虎嚥起來，鼓起的臉頰嚼個不停「哇！這個雞腿很厲害耶！」  
「雞腿厲害？」唐毅挑挑眉，故意曲解孟少飛的意思  
「不是，我是說，老公很厲害啦！」  
「哪裡厲害？」再次曲解對方語意，而且朝著成人節目的方向走去  
「……廚藝很厲害啊！」  
唐毅準備再逗逗眼前小倉鼠似的吃著飯的人，孟少飛的手機卻不合時宜的鈴聲大作，孟少飛按下通話鍵  
「喂？趙子啊！怎樣？抓到了？喔耶！在哪裡？回警局了嗎？全部給我帶回警局！馬上審！給我問到他吐乾淨！我馬上到！」  
唐毅的臉色隨著孟少飛的話語漸漸黑下來，聽到『馬上到』的時候已經陰沉的像即將下起暴雨的天幕，孟少飛切斷電話的同時，唐毅立刻開口  
「吃完再去。」  
「不行啦！他們已經要回警局了！好不容易抓到的耶！馬上審才可以問到更多線索啊！」孟少飛一心都在案子上，沒注意到唐毅的臉色  
「不行，你幾天沒好好吃飯？給我吃完。」  
「來不及了啦！我走囉！」  
孟少飛又塞了幾口菜，邊嚼邊拿起背包抓件外套就破門而出，留下唐毅呆坐原地。  
深夜還是不見孟少飛回來，唐毅又無奈又生氣，把一桌子接到孟少飛電話後就急急忙忙把手上工作丟著，提早下班趕去市場買菜，再趕回家做好的菜餚全部倒掉，洗碗的時候還心不在焉摔破兩個盤子，才氣憤的上樓睡覺。  
  
直到隔天傍晚，孟少飛才再次推門而入，夕陽已經快落山，客廳裡沒有點燈，漆黑一片，唐毅沉著臉坐在沙發上  
「欸？唐毅？你在喔？怎麼不開燈？」孟少飛很累，但似乎興致高昂  
「孟大警官還記得要回來？」唐毅把每個字說的很重  
「對啊！累死我了！我肚子餓了嘛！有沒有飯吃啊！」  
「看來孟大警官把這裡當宿舍，想來就來，想吃就吃，想走就走。」  
「幹嘛這樣講啦……」孟少飛有點摸不著頭腦  
「你昨天吃沒兩口就跑了，今天要回來也沒講，難道我應該每天在家裡等你回來？幫你做飯？」唐毅站起來，逼視孟少飛雙眼  
孟少飛也被勾起火氣，他蹲好幾天終於抓到人，連夜審問，審完還趕工完成文書檔案都不敢休息，就是想要早點結束案子回來跟唐毅相處的啊！  
「我沒有這樣想啊！」  
「但是你就是這樣做的。」仍然是冷淡的語氣  
孟少飛的疲憊也被唐毅的態度轉化為怒火  
「你很奇怪耶！我也沒有強迫你一定要做飯給我吃好不好！」  
「喔？這麼說昨天臨時點菜，晚上吃到一半跑掉，還有剛才進門就問我東西吃的都不是孟大警官嗎？」  
「我那是工作沒辦法啊！能回來我也趕回來吃飯了！而且並沒有說你一定要幫我煮啊！你沒有弄就算了，我也可以自己煮或是去買啊！奇怪耶，又不是強迫你去做，只是問你有沒有啊！」  
「你每次這樣講哪一次不是我去煮？我不是不願意，但是你這樣忽然接到電話又跑掉，讓人覺得很不受重視。」  
唐毅見孟少飛語氣強硬，聲量也大起來，又思及他忙了整整一天，努力冷下情緒，試圖用平靜的態度和孟少飛說話，但孟少飛已經在氣頭上，哪裡這麼容易哄好，連日緊繃的情緒、追案的緊張、焦躁、飢餓、趕回來還被誤會的委屈，種種情緒侵襲著孟少飛的理智  
「哼！如果你這麼不甘願，那你以後可以都不要煮啊！反正你唐董事長一秒幾十萬上下，沒有閒工夫理我這種窮警員！我無所謂！」  
唐毅完全被激怒，情緒到達頂點反而冷若冰霜  
「孟大警官，如果你不把這裡當成自己的家，就不用勉強自己回來。」  
孟少飛聞言氣得渾身發抖，他揹起剛才放在地上的背包，抓起外套，把家門鑰匙丟在地上「既然唐大董事長都這麼說了，我就自己識相滾蛋！以後也不勞費心了！哼！」  
說完就奔出門，還把門甩的震天嘎響，接著庭院裡穿來引擎聲，兩束車燈亮起，車聲遠去，又回歸一片黑暗與寂靜  
唐毅說出「不要回來」時就已經後悔了，但奈何覆水難收，孟少飛的關門聲震得他頭疼，他頹然癱在沙發上，仔細想想剛才到底發生了什麼。  
他被孟少飛的電話打斷工作、但孟少飛說他也是趕回來吃飯的，他在腦海裡整理一遍事情前後始末，並不覺得自己有什麼錯，如果真要說，也是太介意孟少飛中途跑掉有點小心眼，還有說他不把這裡當自己家的時候語氣重了點，也認為孟少飛只是一時賭氣，不用多久自己就會回來吵著自己要點菜，自己也可以藉機放軟態度，做頓飯陪他一起吃，再哄他睡覺，明天就會和好了。  
然而事與願違，一直到深夜唐毅都沒有等到那一抹輕盈的身影向他撲來，唐毅的手機被多次點亮螢幕，卻沒有一次撥出電話，要說什麼才能讓孟少飛高興？先道歉？說自己等他回來吃飯？關心他在哪裡？說要去接他？唐毅沒有主意，也怕再說錯話讓孟少飛更生氣，只好一個人失眠，直到清晨的斜光穿過落地窗，孟少飛還是沒回來，也沒打電話，唐毅頂著兩個黑眼圈起床，心情糟到極點。  
  
隔天早上唐毅有個重要會議，但他一直心不在焉，第三次誤會報告主管的簡報內容後，唐毅只好宣布散會，自己驅車前往偵三隊，想問問孟少飛為什麼這麼久還不回家，他在眾人的注目禮下走進警局，趙子看見他立刻站起來  
「欸？唐毅？你來幹嘛？」  
「孟少飛呢？」  
「阿飛喔？他今天請假啊！」趙子邊說邊偷偷看向唐毅後方  
「不用看了，我自己開車來的。」  
「喔……」趙子一臉失望，還以為Jack也在呢。才剛這麼想，口袋裡的手機就響起來  
「喂，Jack！唐毅？他在啊！你要來嗎？我想吃鐵板麵……找唐毅喔？好啊！你等一下！」趙子把電話地給唐毅「Jack找你，說你的電話沒人接。」  
唐毅這才響起手機被他放在車上，他接過趙子的電話「什麼事？」  
『老闆，等一下的會你要來嗎？還是請左總代替？』  
「讓紅葉替我主持，我今天都不過去。」唐毅說完便切斷通話  
「啊啊！我還沒點完菜耶！」趙子在旁邊吶喊  
聽到點菜，唐毅更不痛快，冷冷面向趙子把手機還給他  
「如果孟少飛回來，告訴他我在找他。」  
「啊？喔……好啦……」趙子一頭霧水，見唐毅甩頭走開，又回撥給Jack  
「Jack！剛才都是唐毅掛電話啦！我的鐵板麵要加半熟蛋喔！然後你上次做的那個蛋塔我也想吃……」  
唐毅轉身離開警局，坐在車上拿起手機，只有Jack的未接來電，就是剛才打給趙子的時候；那個讓他失眠整晚的人，還是沒有一點消息。  
  
※※※  
  
孟少飛生氣的跑出門，開著車四處晃，怒火消下去漸漸意識到饑餓感，他有點想回家，轉頭又覺得自己這樣太沒用，自言自語的抱怨  
「什麼嘛！我又不是故意跑掉的！審了一整天我還趕回來耶！什麼不把這裡當自己家啦！敢說我不把家當家哼！不回就不回了不起啊哼哼！我就消失不理你不回家氣死你哼哼哼！」  
一想到唐毅那些傷人的話，孟少飛就沒辦法這麼快原諒他，即使知道自己只是在賭氣，還是不願意就這麼回家。  
  
孟少飛在街邊小店吃了碗湯麵，覺得無滋無味，他想念唐毅給他做的什錦麵，新鮮的蝦子和魚片，充滿彈性的麵條，甘醇順口的湯……孟少飛甩甩頭，把這些關於唐毅的念頭甩掉，並開始思考他要去哪裡。  
孟少飛原來的公寓在兩人婚後被他退租了，住飯店也太貴自己小警員付不起，去趙子家絕對馬上被發現絕對不行，鈺琦結婚了去人家家裡不好意思，俊偉剛戀愛自己過去會被他嫌棄，孟少飛腹誹，啊啊真討厭！每個人都有對象！為什麼我……我也有對象可是吵架了哼！！唐毅那邊的朋友，紅葉、Andy、江醫生也都不行，他們會去跟唐毅打小報告……  
忽然，他想起一個人，他幫忙過的，那個眉眼溫柔沉靜的年輕人，非盛哲，就是江醫生心愛的小叔公那個當教授的朋友的伴侶，雖然關係有點遠，但他與非盛哲最早是因為案子認識，當時他來警局做筆錄後留了聯絡方式，後來他還去過那個非盛哲的公司做防洗錢與走私的教育訓練，更後來還一起吃過飯，江醫師這幾天一直抱怨，說他的小叔公跟朋友去新加坡開研討會了，就算去借住兩天應該也不會太打擾，孟少飛抱著姑且一試的心態打電話，成功躲到非盛哲家裡。  
  
※※※  
  
三天以來，唐毅已經瀕臨發瘋，孟少飛像人間蒸發一樣，警局裡說他並未請假，但是都出外勤，就是逮不到人，警局同事每個都問過了，連趙子都不知道他下班後去哪裡，只知道他每天都不固定時間離開，還都不從正門走，擺明就是故意躲他，偏偏自己就是抓不到人，他還曾經闖進警局找，也因為搞不清楚內部格局根本找不到，最後被「請」出來；連派人去跟蹤，好幾次都很快被孟少飛發現無功而返，這時候不得不佩服他真的是警校第一名畢業，靈敏機覺而且甩掉跟車技術超強，跟吃飯一樣容易。  
  
孟少飛這裡也不好受，他坐在非盛哲家的餐桌旁發呆，這幾天他也幫忙煮飯，每次握著鍋鏟就想起唐毅，看著菜餚從無到有慢慢成形，那種過程很奇妙，尤其是替心愛的人作飯時，一邊想著對方喜歡的口味，一邊想著對方吃著料理時的樣子，那真是美好溫馨的平凡日子，……  
「孟叔叔、孟叔叔、你幹什麼在發呆？」是奕杰的女兒優優拉著他問  
「喔、沒有，吃太飽了想睡覺哈哈哈……」  
「你不高興吼？」  
「沒有啊！優優，我問你，平常在家是誰煮飯？」  
「小非把拔啊！」  
「那你把拔喜歡吃嗎？」  
「超級喜歡！把拔說外面賣的都是垃圾！小非把拔做的才是食物！」  
「你把拔真是……透徹哈哈。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈！小非把拔每天都很認真煮菜喔！超好吃的！」優優停頓一下，又抬起頭「孟叔叔煮的也好吃！」  
「優優你真會說話哈哈哈！」孟少飛笑著輕摸優優的頭頂  
臥室裡傳來非盛哲的聲音「優優！去洗澡囉！」  
「來啦！」優優歡快地跑進臥室  
非盛哲從臥室裡走出來，坐在孟少飛對面，孟少飛先開口  
「是先生明天就回來了，那我明天就不過來囉！感謝你！」  
「沒什麼啦！也就住了兩三天，不過，孟警官，你確實也該回家了！他一定在家裡等著煮飯給你吃呢。」  
「剛剛優優說你每天煮飯呢！」  
「對啊！因為奕杰喜歡吃，雖然他有時候回來的時間很奇怪啦……」  
「那你怎麼辦？」  
「沒怎麼辦啊！就是準備一些容易做的材料啊！只要他回來可以吃到熱騰騰的菜，我就很高興啊！雖然有時候如果他說要回來，我都準備好了，結果他又看資料太認真忘記時間，我也會有點難過啦！」  
「準備好了沒有等到人真的會傷心吼？」  
「是有一點啦！不過他都會黏過來撒嬌裝傻，我也就算了哈哈哈！」  
孟少飛若有所思了一會兒，眼神堅定地對非盛哲說  
「我知道了！明天我就回家！謝謝你哦！」  
  
※※※  
  
隔天孟少飛仍然準時到班，臨時卻接到一個大案子，要去搜索附近好幾家酒吧暗藏的賭場，整個偵三隊幾乎全部出動，看起來又是要耗掉一整天，孟少飛提前給唐毅打了電話，響不到一聲，那頭傳來唐毅驚喜的聲音  
「少飛？你在哪裡？」  
「唐毅，我今天要回去的，可是現在有個臨時的急案，可能會晚一點，你可不可以等我？我有話想跟你說……」  
「……嗯，好。」  
唐毅結束通話後還是不太開心，孟少飛跟自己冷戰這麼幾天，說要回家，卻還是要等案子結束，自己真的不比他的工作重要嗎？但唐毅很快調整自己，準時下班回家等待。  
  
  
唐毅沒有等到孟少飛，卻等到江勁堂的電話。  
原本唐毅還在猶豫要不要煮飯，但已經過了八點還不見孟少飛身影，想了想還是放棄，剛要拿起手機跟孟少飛聯繫，江勁堂的名字就顯示在手機上  
「唐毅！唐毅！你快點來我醫院！快點！」  
「要做什麼？」唐毅忽然有點緊張「少飛在你那？」  
「對啦！你快點過來簽同意書啦！」  
唐毅忽然如轟雷掣電一般，他呆愣原地無法動彈，「同意書」三個字在他腦海裡縈繞不去，少飛怎麼了？簽什麼同意書？唐毅不知道自己是怎麼開車到達醫院的，他一推開門，護士已經捧著一個夾板來到他面前，上面的文件標頭大大的寫著「手術同意書」。  
唐毅看著眼前的紙，接過護士遞來的筆，卻顫抖到無法簽字，其實他們都想過會有這一天，但他從沒想過這麼快就要到來，他的寶貝就要離開他了嗎？再也不跟他說話、不和他在一起了嗎？他們還約好等天氣涼爽些，就要在庭院的搖椅上看星星，如今卻要永遠失約了嗎？  
護士還立在他身旁再三催促，甚至伸手拍他的手臂，唐毅深吸一口氣，雙手握住筆，終於歪歪扭扭的寫下自己的名字，護士趕緊進了手術室，手術中的燈亮起來，鮮紅色得光刺得讓人睜不開眼。唐毅攤在椅子上，腦子裡紛亂如麻，趙子端著一杯水走過來，Jack也站在他身邊，唐毅並沒有接，只是垂頭輕聲問  
「他怎麼了？」  
「我們去查地下賭場，本來場面都控制住了，忽然有人趁機拿刀對阿飛刺過來，刺到左肩下方，而且歹徒竟然很快拔刀，阿飛失血過多，到院前意識已經有點不清楚……」  
唐毅不敢相信自己的耳朵，下午孟少飛說有話要講，他還在賭氣冷淡的只回他兩個字，還在抱怨自己不比案子重要，甚至還打算他回來要先罵罵他為什麼消失這麼久，但現在他好後悔，孟少飛都趕回家了，為什麼不抱抱他，陪他吃飯，或是去警局給他送便當，為什麼要這樣對他冷言冷語，為什麼要這樣跟他賭氣，他好希望孟少飛現在醒過來打他一頓……  
「那個……因為阿飛要手術止血跟清創，但是他自己沒辦法簽同意書，所以只能找你來……」趙子聲音有些顫抖，Jack攬著他肩膀，上下搓了搓  
「我們去外面坐著等好不好？」Jack安撫靠在他身上的小個子  
「嗯……」  
Jack接過水杯放在唐毅旁邊椅子上，攙著趙子往外面走去，沿路還聽到趙子邊哭邊說  
「阿飛他不會死掉的對不對？」  
「小個子，你不要怕，你奶奶不是幫他算過命嗎？」  
「對、對啊！我奶奶說過阿飛命大的！」  
「所以不要怕、好不好？」  
「可是他流那麼多血，地上一整片都是……」  
兩人的聲音漸去漸遠，留下唐毅一個人坐在手術室外的走廊邊，剛才趙子說他失血過多，說他昏迷，他忽然回憶起自己最後對孟少飛說的話，竟然是責罵他「沒有把家當家」，還有「不用勉強自己回來」，而且是在孟少飛努力趕完所有工作，飛奔回家後說的。心痛、擔憂、恐懼、無力、後悔、自責，種種情緒捆得他幾乎窒息，他想起養母在病床前虛弱的模樣，想起滿身是血的唐國棟，想起陳文浩最後的槍聲，他經歷過這麼多死亡，這麼多他愛的、愛他的人離他而去，如今他唯一、最珍視的寶貝，也要拋下他嗎？  
忽然一陣雜沓的人聲併腳步聲傳來，他抬起頭一看，通往孟少飛那間手術室的大門開開關關，醫護人員不斷進出，他聽見幾個護理師說話  
「輸血都這麼多了，怎麼還是不行呢……」  
「臟器嚴重受損非常危險……」  
「醫師說再不行要發病危通知了……」  
「他家屬呢？在外面等嗎？」  
「要去血庫提血……」  
唐毅聽到這些破碎的字句，他不敢再往下想，更強烈的恐懼感向他襲來，孟少飛正在裡頭生死交關，自己卻只能呆坐在這裡等消息，他忽然覺得身上很冷，不知道是因為醫院裡的空調，還是手術室肅殺的氛圍，抑或是他的情緒，他渾身發顫，即使緊緊抱住自己也止不住，他蜷縮在椅子上，眨眼間留下一串清淚，即使雙眼酸澀又疼痛，仍死死盯著亮起的手術燈，嘴裡喃喃自語  
「少飛，我會乖乖在家裡等你回來，再也不因為你晚歸生氣，只要你願意回來，好好的回家來，我可以每天幫你做消夜，陪你吃，幫你按摩，哄你睡覺，怎麼樣都可以，只要你好好的回家，好不好？求求你，不要拋下我，好不好？」  
  
不知道過去多久，手術燈暗下來，江勁堂從裡間走出，後面帶著幾位護士和協同手術的醫師，他拔下口罩，神情嚴肅而帶點疲倦，手上拿著一個文件板夾，對唐毅嘆一口氣  
「唐毅，這個，簽名吧。」  
唐毅呆愣幾秒，忽然發瘋似的，從江勁堂手中搶過文件板狠力摔到地上，接著對江勁堂就是一陣咆哮  
「你叫我簽什麼！江勁堂，你叫我簽什麼！你不是老誇自己醫術高超嗎！孟少飛你都救不回來你算什麼醫生！你渾蛋！你這個庸醫！我拆了你醫院！」  
江勁堂被罵得生氣起來，他抬手毫不客氣照著唐毅的頭就是一掌  
「唐毅你叫個屁啊！手術結束了，你的孟少飛沒事啦！叫你簽字去批價然後領藥啦！我跟小叔公飯吃一半趕回來給孟少飛手術，累得要死你還罵我庸醫！我去你的！」  
「啊？那、那孟少飛現在在哪？」  
「手術完了當然在恢復室，你是腦子壞掉喔？」  
「喔……對、對，在恢復室……」  
「受不了！板子自己撿起來，拿去二樓批價付錢領藥啦！哼！」  
江勁堂甩頭就走，唐毅蹲下身撿起文件板，想去辦住院手續，雙腿卻不聽使喚，怎麼都站不起來，他試了幾次後頹然攤坐在地上，看著文件上的「孟少飛」和「手術完成」，笑著大哭出來。  
  
  
孟少飛被推回單人病房的時候還在昏迷，唐毅早已命人回家準備好所有用品等在病房裡，一看見孟少飛回來便趕緊湊上前，輕聲問護理師  
「他怎麼樣？怎麼還在睡？」  
「孟先生麻藥還沒完全退完所以還沒醒，不過心跳血壓都很穩定，也沒有出現任何過敏等反應，江醫師說可以先推回來。」護理師自動省略江勁堂後面接著的那句「不然那個白癡會煩死我！」  
「好，謝謝。」  
把病床定位好、監護儀都設置完成後，護理師先行離開，唐毅坐在孟少飛身邊，伸出手覆上他蒼白而青筋微突的手背，細細凝視他的眉眼。  
不過三、四日不見，唐毅卻覺得自己就像苦守在這個寂寥的混沌裡已經一萬八千年的盤古，在那漆黑的天地間孤獨度日，就要隨著年深日久，像那枯萎的老樹與萬物同滅。但孟少飛，孟少飛終是回到他的身邊，他讓他的宇宙再度有了色彩，有了微風，有了暖陽，有了星辰月亮，有了鮮活跳動的氣息，只要有孟少飛，他的世界就有意義，也必須有孟少飛，才能完整他的人生。  
唐毅伸手描摹孟少飛的眉眼，像好多年前孟少飛為救紅葉而中槍的那次，可是這回，他不再猶疑而不敢觸碰，而是將指尖流連在孟少飛臉上，想將這張讓他愛極、疼極、心痛極的臉龐再次刻進早已被孟少飛烙印的心裡。  
  
「嗯……」  
細細的聲響驚動了唐毅，他湊近孟少飛臉邊，看見孟少飛的睫毛像兩把小扇子似的輕輕顫動幾下，接著便是一泓清泉似的雙眸對著他彎起眼角  
「唐毅……」  
「少飛、少飛！你醒了！覺得怎麼樣？疼嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」  
「沒有……」孟少飛盯著唐毅瞧，眼下的烏青、散亂的頭髮，歪斜的領帶，好像瞬間老了十歲，「倒是你……你怎麼變老變醜了……」  
「如果我變老變醜，你就可以回到我身邊，我願意馬上變成老頭子。」唐毅輕輕握起孟少飛沒有打點滴的手，在手指上連連親吻  
「不行啦……你要帥帥的……」  
「好，我帥帥的，你要怎麼樣我就怎麼樣。」  
「嘿嘿！」孟少飛輕輕笑起來  
兩人沉默了片刻，又同時猶猶豫豫地開口  
「唐毅……」  
「少飛……」  
「寶貝，你先說。」唐毅又輕吻一下孟少飛的手  
「唐毅……對不起……我不應該賭氣不回家……」  
孟少飛還沒說完，便被唐毅止住  
「少飛，寶貝，你不用道歉，是我不好，我太小心眼，你拚命趕回來我還跟你生氣，都是我不好，對不起，我以後再也不跟你生氣，會好好等你回來，煮飯給你吃，求求你，寶貝，不要離開我……」  
唐毅在說給孟少飛聽，也像在說給滿天神佛聽，彷彿在殷殷祈求，他發誓會珍惜他的伴侶，認認真真心甘情願做好每一件身為戀人的工作，只求上蒼不要奪去他僅存的希望，不要帶走他唯一的寶貝，那樣懇切的哀告讓孟少飛落下淚來。  
「唐毅……我那麼愛你，不會離開你的！」孟少飛眼中淚花點點，他反手握住唐毅，與他十指相扣。  
  
※※※  
  
兩個星期後，孟少飛要出院了，唐毅攬著他走到門口，座車已經等在大門外，孟少飛回頭向江勁堂道謝  
「江醫生，這次真的很謝謝你！」  
「不用謝不用謝，拜託你回去教育一下你家唐毅，不要搞不清楚狀況就說要拆我的醫院，我就萬事感恩了！」江勁堂擺擺手，嫌棄的瞟了旁邊的唐毅一眼  
「不好意思喔，我會好好跟他講啦！」自己被江勁堂從鬼門關搶回來，唐毅又理虧在先，孟少飛難得對『前（假想）情敵』好聲好氣  
「好啦好啦！不要吹風了！快上車吧！不然你家唐毅又要發飆！」江勁堂擺擺手一副不以為然的表情  
唐毅拉開車門，扶著孟少飛上車，又轉頭看向江勁堂  
「謝謝。」  
「就說不用謝啦！不過如果一定要謝的話，你最近投資那個餐廳，還真的很好吃，我跟小叔公都很喜歡，我們紀念日快到了哦……」  
「告訴我日期時間，保證你有位子，而且免費。」  
「算你有誠意！快走吧！」  
唐毅上了車，拿出車裡備用的毯子給孟少飛披上，讓他靠著自己休息，孟少飛靠在他肩上絮絮低語，說要好好洗個澡，說要躺在客廳地毯看電視，說要吃唐毅做的菜，唐毅溫柔的撫著他消瘦的臉頰，每答應一聲就吻一下孟少飛的額頭，對他所有要求照單全收，除了喝可樂。  
「不能喝喔？」孟少飛抬起頭對唐毅扁嘴表示不滿  
「乖，等傷口全部癒合才可以喝，好不好？」  
「蛤！那還要很久耶！」  
「寶貝，就忍耐一下，等你好了一定買給你，嗯？」  
「……好啦！」孟少飛又靠進唐毅懷裡，享受他的手柔柔的按摩後頸，還有一下一下落在額頭的輕吻。  
車子平穩的駛向家的方向。  


\--完 

吵完架了感情要更好~~  
應該感覺彷彿好像，還會有個灑糖的續XDDD

認識非盛哲的故事請看〈受傷〉  
指路→ https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971709

  



End file.
